An Unexpected Love
by caitweenco
Summary: Clarinda Took is the cousin of Bilbo Baggins and practically his little sister, she was always more adventurous than Bilbo and even joins him on a quest to retake Erebor, along the way she begins to melt the exiled kings heart. Thorin/OC
1. Unexpected

Clarinda was getting ready to go to work, to be a hired help at the Brandybuck farm, when she noticed her cousin Bilbo talking to a man outside of their home, she walked outside with her supplies and realized who the grey man was.

"Ah Clarinda Took," said Gandalf, Clarinda couldn't help but smile, "And where are you heading off to?" asked Gandalf.

"Off to be a hired help for the Brandybuck's, I'm a working girl now," Clarinda said proudly, "I'm sorry did I interrupt something?" she asked.

"Why no Clarinda," said Gandalf, "in fact I think you might be interested…"

"No! no, no no no no Gandalf," interrupted Bilbo, "I will not be going on any adventures, and neither will Clarinda," he said nudging Clarinda down the road. While Clarinda was a girl, she was stronger and bolder than Bilbo and easily pushed him aside. "Wait what adventure?" she asked excitedly. Gandalf just stood there and observed the two small hobbits in front of him. He looked a little longer at Clarinda, she had grown up to be quite a beauty, he remembered when she was just a little girl. And now she had bright blue eyes, rosy lips, and curly strawberry blonde hair (more on the wavy side) since she was outdoors all of the time. "Yes you two will do," said Gandalf with a smile, "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting Miss Took," said Gandalf as he turned away and disappeared leaving a confused Bilbo and a disappointed Clarinda.

Clarinda lightly hit Bilbo on the shoulder, "ow!" said Bilbo, "what was that for?"

"For talking for me, you know I'm not a child anymore," she said

"Exactly Clarinda, we are not children anymore," he said, "which is why adventures are ridiculous, I know we always dreamed about going on adventures but it's different now."

"But many in our family of gone on amazing adventures and seen the world, I don't want to be stuck here forever," she said.

"Yes and they've either been ridiculed upon their return, or they haven't even returned, like your father Isembard," he said. Bilbo quickly realized that he went a little too far; he was just trying to protect his cousin. Clarinda huffed and started down the road towards work.

* * *

That night Clarinda had come back from a long day of work and was sweating, she laid her pitch fork and supplies against a fence and went to a nearby well and began to put some cool water on her, as she was washing her face she heard some noise, and looked up towards her home and saw that here was commotion going on, _"I didn't know we were having a party?"_ she thought. Just then she felt that she wasn't alone, she turned around rapidly with her pitchfork in her hand and her wild strawberry blonde hair in the wind. Standing in front of her was a dwarf, a tall dwarf for that matter, he was dressed in royal blue cloaks, had dark long raven, hair and piercing blue eyes. Clarinda of course took note of his handsomeness and her face softened for just a moment but then she realized that the dwarf had been watching her. She kept her pitchfork up, as the dwarf calmly put his hands up.

"Why were you watching me?," she said, "were you following me?"

"I don't mean any trouble," said the dwarf calmly as he took a step forward, the moonlight revealing his handsome features.

"Take one more step and I'll run you through," threatened Clarinda, the dwarf lifted his eyebrow and couldn't help but grin a little, Clarinda thought he looked handsome when he grinned but her guard didn't go down. "What you think that's funny! You think I'm joking?" she said, the dwarf went back on his guard for a moment as she motioned the pitchfork at him, but a grin crept on his face again, "I just haven't met any hobbits like you," he said with a grin.

"No, I'd imagine you haven't," she said trying to sound brave, "so why were you watching me?"

"I was just going to ask for directions to…" he said stepping forward, forgetting what she had said, Clarinda's instincts got the best of her and she lightly stabbed him in the thigh. The both gasped, but for different reasons. Clarinda pulled the pitchfork out of him and dropped it, the dwarf dropped on his knee. Clarinda was worried and quickly got a towel with water on it and bent down to give it to him, when he grabbed her suddenly, "by Durin!" he growled.

Clarinda screamed and slapped him across the face and dashed towards her home at bag-end. But when she opened the door she saw dwarfs all over her house. A young dark haired dwarf motioned to a light haired dwarf, "I didn't know there was gonna be a girl here,"

"and a pretty one for that," said the light haired dwarf. "Kili and Fili at your service," they both said as they each bowed down to give Clarinda a kiss on the hand.

Clarinda was flattered but walked further into the house and bumped into Gandalf, "Clarinda dear, how nice of you to join us." Clarinda was kind of excited that there were so many dwarfs in her house, she greeted all of them as she went to the kitchen to make some more food for them.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and all of the party, except Clarinda flocked to the door. There stood the dark haired dwarf with a red mark on his face and a small bandage wrapped around his thigh.

"Thorin lad what happened to you, did you get attacked on the road?" asked Balin.

"It was nothing," Thorin replied as he walked into the room with an air of importantce and leadership, suddenly a little voice was heard. Clarinda began pushing through the pile with some more food, when she saw Thorin.

"Oh my god you!" she said nearly dropping her tray of food, "I'm so sorry for what I did to you, I really didn't mean it, it was just instinct, I'll make you some food to help you, again I'm so sorry," she said as she rushed back to the kitchen to make food for Thorin, her heart pounding the whole time.

The dwarfs looked at Thorin, who had his head up in pride, "Come to think of it," said Kili, "that slap looks like it was given by a small hand."

All of the dwarfs and Gandalf began to laugh, except for Bilbo and Thorin, "How in Durin's did you survive all of those wars to get attacked by a wee hobbit lass," howled Dwalin.  
"Enough!" yelled Thorin, "we have important things to discuss."

They all marched into the dining room, but Thorin couldn't help with taking a quick glimpse of the fierce hobbit beauty that attacked him, who was now making his food in the kitchen.


	2. Introductions

Clarinda made a tray for Thorin and quickly set it down for him, he took another glance at her, for some reason she was taking his attention. As Clarinda began washing dishes she couldn't help but overhear the discussions about retaking Erebor, she remembered that she had read something about Erebor and how it was taken over by a dragon… _a dragon_. Even though Clarinda should've been scared she slowly and curiously drifted into the dining room where the meeting was taking place.

"And that is why we'll need a burglar, and two burglars would be even better," said Gandalf. Clarinda finally realized why they were here.

"And are ye?" asked a dwarf, towards Bilbo, they hadn't really noticed that she had drifted into the room.

"No no no!" exclaimed Bilbo, "I haven't stolen a thing in my life."

"I have," said Clarinda as she emerged from the shadows and all eyes turned to her, "I used to pick pocket Mrs. Sackville when I was younger."

"Clarinda!" exclaimed Bilbo.

"Either way," said Dwalin, "the wild is no place for the gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves, especially a woman."

Clarinda raised her eyebrow and was about to refute, when Gandalf stood up and motioned the dwarfs to give them the contracts. Bilbo began to read his slowly, while Clarinda just skimmed over hers. As she was reading she saw Thorin pull Gandalf close, "I cannot guarantee their safety," he said, "nor am I responsible for their fate." Gandalf nodded but grinned, as he knew that statement would change for a particular hobbit.

However, Clarinda raised her eyebrow and narrowed her eyes and signed it, she rolled it up, and instead of giving it to Balin she slammed the contract into Thorin's chest and flipped her hair. The dwarfs all had faces of disbelief, as the hobbit woman was clearly bolder than she seemed. Clarinda leaned against the kitchen wall and grinned as she heard the dwarfs argue about her.

"You're not seriously going to let a woman on this quest," said Dwalin, "we can't protect her the whole time."

"And it seems that she is aware of that, and doesn't seem to care," said Balin,

"Besides, maybe we shouldn't underestimate her," said Kili, "I mean you see where it got uncle." The dwarfs started laughing again, Thorin left the table but concealed a little smirk as he remembered just how bold the hobbit was.

Clarinda was washing the dishes when Thorin came in and grunted for her attention. She quickly turned around and they looked at each other up and down, he was quite _tall_ and manly, she thought. He was definitely different from hobbits, and she liked that. She turned around and kept washing the dishes.

"If you expect me to faint like my brother, I'm afraid I'll disappoint you." She said, "Can I help you master dwarf."

"Thorin," he said, as she turned around to face him, "I am Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, the…"

"last king under the mountain," joined in Clarinda.

"You know of me?" he asked.

"I know the story, I've read about it," she said.

They both paused and looked at each other Clarinda snapped out of it, "I'm sorry was there something I could help you with,"

"Oh yes," he said as he stepped closer, "You're not going to stab me with a pitchfork again are you?"

"No I don't think I will," she said.

Thorin cleared his voice and stepped closer, "I would like to apologize for startling you this evening."

"You're just being gentlemen," said Clarinda, she sighed, "I overreacted, didn't give you the chance to speak, and wounded you. I don't think you're the one who should be apologizing, but I thank you anyway."

_My she is a bold woman_ he thought, but would still be a burden on the quest. Thorin grunted and stood tall, and left the kitchen.

Clarinda then sat down with Bilbo while he recovered from his fainting.

"Clary I can't let you go on that quest," he said, "you know that."

"I'm sorry Bilbo but I can't stay here, I'm doing nothing with my life, I'd rather die making a difference than die in my warm bed," she said, Bilbo looked down sadly with the thought of her dying, "Bilbo please come with me," she said as she cupped his cheek, "Then you would be able to watch over me."

Bilbo sipped his tea, and put his forehead to hers, "please…" he pleaded, "I can't let you go out there." Clarinda softly pulled away from Bilbo leaving him to decide what to do in his chair.

Later that night, Clarinda was mesmerized by the dwarfs singing about their lost land, especially Thorin, she kept trying to get Thorin out of her mind since she decided that she thought he was full of pride, but somehow he kept creeping back to her. She went to sleep that night readying herself for an adventure


	3. Going on an Adventure

Clary had gotten up early in the morning to get ready, she had never been more excited. She was wearing her white chemise, with a red vest, and her working pants. When she stepped out into the common room she saw all of the sleeping snoring dwarfs. She figured that the smell of bacon might help them wake up so she dropped her belongings and started making breakfast. She was startled again by a deep voice.

"Are you really joining us on this quest?" said Thorin.

"Yes," she replied softly, "I signed the contract."

Thorin stepped forward, "you know that my men and I cannot protect you all of the time."

"I know," she said, "besides I thought you weren't responsible for my safety or fate."

Thorin realized what she was referring to, and he now bit back on his words because he knew he and his men would have a soft spot for the little hobbit. However, he was embarrassed and instead anger and annoyance showed on his face. He took another step forward and was close to her.

"I am telling you," he said with his angry voice, "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, I don't know what stories or fairytales you've heard, but the world is harsh and dangerous, you wouldn't know because you haven't experienced anything except for the comforts of your home."

Thorin was now very close to Clary, Clary took in all of the harsh words he was saying to her, and breathed out heavily, she looked at the floor and said quietly, "you don't know that." Thorin's face contorted to confusion, this was interrupted when Bofur yelled, "I smell bacon lads!" All of the dwarfs came bombarding the kitchen like the night before, while Thorin slowly disappeared from the commotion. Clary was upset with Thorin's arrogance, and instead ate breakfast with the merry dwarfs.

As they were leaving, Clary began to write a note to Bilbo because he was still asleep.

"Come on," boomed Thorin's voice the whole company, "we don't have time for this," he specified to Clary. Clary quickly finished the note and went outside, Gloin gave her a beautiful pony whose name was Myrtle, Clary smiled she had always like riding. She tried to get on her pony but was too short, she tried again but was jolted by a external force that was pushing her leg up onto the horse. She looked down and saw Thorin, they made quick eye contact and then he went away. Clary was very confused _one minute he's grumpy old coot, then the next he's a gentlemen_. Clary put Thorin out of her mind and began riding with the dwarfs, she took a moment to look back at bag-end, when she looked in front of her again, she met eyes with Thorin.

For the next couple of minutes she rode with Kili and Fili, they were both flirting with her the whole time, but she enjoyed their company and was glad that _somebody_ liked that fact that she was there.

Meanwhile Thorin was becoming annoyed with the constant giggles that were being exchanged between his nephews and the hobbit.

"Keep your voices down," he said harshly towards the trio. Balin rode up next to Thorin, "They're just lads Thorin, let them have a good time on this part of the journey."

"They are distracting," said Thorin, he then took a quick glance at Clarinda, "_She_ is distracting them, I don't want sort of... behavior throughout the rest of the journey."

Balin smiled and then a small voice was heard, "I signed it! I signed it!" They all turned around, Clary's face lit up when she saw her cousin running towards them huffing and puffing. "Bilbo you came!" she said.

Bilbo handed the contract the Balin who quickly skimmed it over, "Well everything seems to be in order, welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"Give him a pony," ordered Thorin, "lets move."

Clary giggled when Kili and Fili swooped up behind Bilbo and put him on the pony, she then whispered to Kili and Fili, "is it always your uncle's job to dampen the mood?" she asked.

"Don't worry it's just how he is," said Fili, "you'll get used to it."

Little did they know that Thorin could hear them, and for some reason he was a little hurt that Clary thought of him as a mood dampener, he quickly snapped out of it and looked ahead on the road ahead of them.


	4. Stories of the Past

Later that night they all sat around the campfire, the dwarfs all acted like gentlemen towards Clary, all except for Thorin who would usually keep to himself but once in a while would cast a glance at Clary. They were settling down when they heard screeches in the distance. This sound pierced into Clary's heart as it brought back old memories.

"What was that?" asked Bilbo, "Orcs" Clary whispered to herself.

"Orcs," replied Fili, "they'll be dozens of throat cutters crawling around by now."

"They strike in the wee hours of the night, quick and quiet. No screams just lots of blood," added Kili.

Clary looked down to the ground and hugged her knees close to her, while Fili and Kili looked and giggled at each other.

"It's not funny," said Clary in a scared whiney tone.

"Jeez it's not our fault you're scared," said Fili as he ruffled his hands through Clarinda's hair, she quickly slapped them away and went to sit by the fire near Bilbo.

"She's right," came Thorin's voice, "you think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"  
"We didn't mean anything by it," said Kili, "we're sorry if we scared you Clarinda."

Thorin scoffed and went to the side of the peak to look out at the moon. Balin began to tell the story of the Battle at Azunulbizar. While he was telling the story Clarinda slowly began to glance and stare at Thorin. While he had a hard outer core, she now understood why, she now had a sympathy for him and admired all that he had done, and just wanted to go up and give him a hug. That of course all faded away when Thorin looked over at the company and walked past Clarinda.

"Fili and Kili are right though, you can't just get scared like that," he said not realizing how much that would affect her. Bilbo's eyes widened and he looked at Clary whose eyes were no watery, she scrunched her face and toughened up and with her fists clenched she stood up and looked at Thorin.

"I may know nothing of the world," she said, "but you know nothing about people." And with that she stormed off into the woods towards a nearby creek she saw earlier, the whole company went quiet with all eyes on Thorin. Thorin looked at Bilbo for an answer, Bilbo sighed, he was uncomfortable in this situation.

"Clarinda is a hobbit," said Bilbo, "but she doesn't act like one, I wouldn't underestimate her." He said with a pause, all eyes were still on Bilbo, who quickly realized he was required to say more, "I think you should apologize," said Bilbo. All eyes were now back on Thorin to see what he would do; he sighed annoyingly and marched into the forest after Clarinda.

"Clarinda," he called out, looking for her. "Clar-" he was interrupted when heard sniffling coming from the creek, he peeked through the trees and saw the hobbit putting water on her face and sniffling back the tears. He stepped through the trees and as he neared her his annoyance was now being flooded away by his sympathy and softness he felt for her. "Clarinda?" he asked. She quickly stood up and dashed some water on herself.

"Oh!" she said, "I'm sorry, did I…? I apologize for being overemotional back there and embarrassing you in front of the company, it won't happen again." She said this while looking down at the ground while occasionally looking up to catch 2 blue eyes piercing right through her.

Thorin took a step forward towards her, revealing himself in the moonlight. Clarinda slowly looked up, seeing her teary eyes hit Thorin like a train as he softened for her. He still stood mighty and tall though. Thorin didn't know how to apologize, he didn't really know what he had done, she couldn't be that emotional, she was tough little hobbit from what he could tell, she was strong from doing farm labor and was bold enough to stab him with a pitchfork, so there was something more to all of this?

"Clarinda?" said Thorin, "Why do you live with your cousin, don't you have parents?"

Clarinda looked up at him, her tears were practically gone, "I did have parents," she replied, she turned around to face the creek with her back towards Thorin.

"But they're dead now, my parents and I on our farm near the border of the shire, one day a rogue Orc pack came through and slaughtered everything, I remember hiding behind my mum's back when they barged into the house and stabbed her through, covered in blood, I ran past them as quickly as I could. My father was running towards the house and saw me and we got a chance to ride away, away from our burning home. I was only 9." She paused as both she and Thorin had to take it all in, "Shortly after, my father took me to live with my Aunt Belladonna and Cousin Bilbo, he told me that he was going away for a while, he left me sitting on Bilbo's porch. And I never saw him again."

Clarinda finally turned around to face Thorin, it jolted him since he was in a trance in listening to her story, she began walking back towards Thorin, "I don't know why I'm telling you this, no one knows except Bilbo," she paused and stood in front of him, very close, "but as you can guess, I don't like Orcs."

Thorin took it all in. He was mesmerized by the hobbit, she had basically gone through the equivalent of what he had gone through, her home was burned, family killed, abandoned by her father, and had to work to get money. All of that and yet, she still kept a smile on her face, she still acted like everything was fine; she had a strength that Thorin wasn't used to encountering before. "I do sincerely apologize Clarinda for my rude behavior," he said, "a woman such as yourself doesn't deserve that kind of life."

Clarinda quickly went up, wrapped her arms around Thoirn's neck and gave him a tight hug. Thorin was surprised and shocked, he hadn't received a hug in… he couldn't even remember. He slowly and softly wrapped his hands around her waist, as he took in this strangely powerful embrace. Clarinda then let go and looked into his eyes with her own bright eyes. "Thank you Thorin," she said. They then both turned around and walked back to camp, but instead they had something stirring inside of them.


	5. Trolls and Stew

They had been traveling for a while and decided to rest at an abandoned house. Clary was very tired and was nervous about getting down from her horse, as she was getting down her foot got stuck in the strap and she began to fall over until she was caught by strong warm arms. The arms quickly adjusted her and turned her around; she was then looking into those now familiar striking blue eyes. She began to breathe very heavily, she realized that his arms had not left her waist and for some reason it felt nice.

"Try not to fall next time," he said curtly.

He then pulled away from her. For some reason it was hard for him to pull his arms from her tiny waist, they felt so natural there. Meanwhile Clary was very confused, she didn't understand Thorin sometimes, she thought they shared a nice moment for a second then he just said "try not to fall next time," that was…odd.

They all began to settle in for the night, Clary helped Bombur with the stew and the all of the dwarfs were grateful for that.

"Here can you take this to the lads," Bofur said to Bilbo, Bofur then handed Clarinda the stew, "can you take this to Thorin," he said motioning to him.

Clarinda looked over to where Thorin was, he was secluded from all of the merry dwarfs and was rummaging through the supplies and working hard to organize it all, he clearly needed a rest. Clarinda sighed and walked over to him with the stew.

"Excuse me," she said softly, Thorin looked up with tired eyes, she handed him the stew, he grunted, looked away and set it aside. Clarinda was about to go away until she saw Thorin set the stew aside.

"Aren't you going to eat it?" she asked.

"If I have time," he replied with his face still in his maps.

Clarinda raised an eyebrow and sat on a rock right in front of him with her arms crossed. Thorin noticed this and looked up.

"I'm not leaving until you eat the stew," she said.

Thorin sighed and sat back, "I didn't ask you to mother me," he said annoyed.

"You didn't ask Bilbo and me to be your burglars neither, yet here we are," she said, Thorin gazed at her for a moment, she then motioned to the stew, "so eat it," she said nicely.

Thorin glared at her, then reluctantly put his maps down, grabbed the stew and sat back. Before he took his first sip he looked at her and she raised her eyebrows and motioned him to eat, he sighed and started eating his stew. After a bit Thorin began to devour his stew not realizing how hungry he was.

"I know it's annoying," she began, "but even our leader needs to eat and rest, or else this quest will take a toll on you."

"I've been through worse," he replied. Clarinda was taken back a little by his attitude.

"That doesn't mean you have to go through it again," she said concerned.

"I have no choice," he replied, "I have to carry my people, give them hope, which means making sacrifices," he said. He finished the stew and set it aside, Clarinda noticed how messy his beard was, "you have something…" she sighed and took a towel leaned into him and began to wipe his beard off, Thorin was a little jolted by her behavior, no one would be so bold to get that close to him without permission.

"You don't have to punish yourself for what your people have gone through," she said softly, "that's why we're all here, to carry some of the weight for you." Thorin grinned a little, "even you?" he said a little amusingly. She smiled and leaned back, "Even little old me," she said sarcastically with a hint of seriousness, "I'll carry whatever I can if that means you get your home back." Thorin was shocked by her kind words, not only was she bold but she was very comforting. As she leaned down to grab Thorin's bowl he couldn't control himself from pushing a bit of her hair behind her ear, she froze midway, her heart was racing, but she didn't know if it was because she was uncomfortable or if it was… something else… "You're very bold," he said, "and small." She looked at him with sarcastic eyes like "you think I haven't heard this before."

"But you have a willing heart," he said, they made eye contact for moment until Fili came running out.

"Trolls! They have the ponies, and Bilbo!"

With that all of the dwarfs mustered up with their weapons ready to go, when Clarinda heard that Bilbo was captured by trolls she dropped the stew bowl and pulled out her little knife. She began to follow them until a hand stopped her shoulder.

"Stay," commanded Thorin. He turned around but she kept following him.

"I have a knife, I can help," she said talking to Thorin's back while he was walking and she was jogging to keep up, "Bilbo…"

Thorin turned around, "Bilbo would not want you in dangers way," interrupted Thorin, "stay," he ordered sternly. He left her standing there while he ran with the other dwarfs.

Clarinda heard noises of battle but then it all became quiet, and they weren't back yet. Clarinda took a deep breath and went into the woods and followed the light of the fire. She finally came to a campsite where she saw the dwarfs being roasted on a spit and 3 huge mountain trolls arguing. She gulped, but then noticed that the other dwarfs including Bilbo and Thorin were tied in sacks and leaning against a rock. She took a deep breath and quietly made her way around the rock, she peeked around and saw Bilbo talking with the trolls, this was her opportune moment to save the remaining dwarfs. She saw that the closest one to her was Thoirn. She yanked Thorin's sack around the rock, Thorin was startled by the little hobbit, he didn't realize how strong she was. She then pulled out her knife.

"What are you doing," he yelled in a whisper, "I told you to stay."

"Saving your life," she said as she cut him loose. Thorin started to wiggle out of his sack as Clarinda went around the rock to get another dwarf; she was quickly swiped up by a large hand.

"Look at this Burt," said the ugly troll, "I found another one of 'dem hidin'"

Clarinda was terrified but she realized she still had her knife with her; she stabbed to troll in the hand, "Ah! It bit me!" the troll yelled. The troll quickly dropped her; she landed hard on the ground with a grunt and rolled on her ankle.

"Clary!" yelled Bilbo.

Meanwhile Thorin had just gotten out of his sack when he heard Bilbo yell Clarinda's name, his face became concerned.

Suddenly there was a bright light and a figure appeared on a rock, "May dawn take you all!" and with that the trolls turned into stone.


	6. Out of Breath

Gandalf rushed down towards Clarinda who was on the ground, Thorin came out from behind the rock and started to rush towards Clarinda.

"Thorin free the others," ordered Gandalf. Thorin held his gaze towards Clarinda for a moment before he followed orders and began to free the rest of the dwarfs. When the dwarfs were free they got their stuff and all started to huddle around Clarinda.

"Give her some air," bellowed Thorin, "come there must be a troll cave nearby, let's move out!"

The dwarfs followed Thorin's orders while Oin and Gandalf examined Clarinda's ankle while she leaned against a rock, before Thorin followed the rest of the dwarfs, he held a gaze at Clarinda.

"I'll be fine," she said to Thorin, Thorin nodded and went to follow the others; Clarinda's eyes followed him out.

"So?" she asked after Thorin left, "How bad is it?"

"It's a small fracture," Oin said, "It's going to hurt for a while, and it'll be hard to walk." As he said this he began adjusting her leg, and she made hissing sounds of pain in response. Oin wrapped up Clary's ankle and Bilbo helped her get to the rest of the dwarfs.

"I'll wait here," she said to Bilbo so he could go explore the troll cave. Clary plopped herself on a rock and put a stick in between the bandages. Just then Thorin emerged from the cave.

"Find anything?" asked Clary.

"Only this elvish blade that Gandalf _insists_ I use," he said, he then walked towards her, "and actually," his voice softened, "I found this," he said handing a small blade to Clarinda. "I thought you'd need it after losing your knife," Clarinda unsheathed the blade to look at it, "after disobeying orders," Thorin added. Clarinda looked at him and sheathed her blade back in again.

"Thank you," she replied, "and I'll have you remember that I did save you."

"But you injured yourself in the process, and now you'll slow us down," Thorin said harshly, Thorin realized that he was being too harsh towards the hobbit, especially when she looked sad and frustrated after he said that.

"I know," she said softly not making eye contact with him, "I'm sorry… I was just trying to help."

Thorin's heart melted, he didn't quite know why he had developed a soft spot for the hobbit, he thought he'd be sick of her by now, but now he just wanted her to be alright and look out for her. He stepped forward and raised her chin with his hand so she would look at him, he almost got lost in her big blue eyes.

"I know," he said softly, "just be more careful."

Clarinda smiled. Thorin realized how beautiful she really was when she smiled, at first glance she was attractive of course, but looking at her up close with that smile upon her lips made Thorin's heart race. "You too," she replied, Thorin couldn't help but grin.

The rest of the dwarfs came out and began to get ready to move out, Kili and Fili came up to Clary. The dwarf brothers and Clary had become quite close, mainly because they were flirting with her all of the time, and they were of course very charming to her.

"Was our uncle just harsh to you now?" asked Fili.

"No," she said, "He was actually quite kind," her words faded as she thought of him, she then looked down at the sword he gave her.

"Uncle's not kind!" declared a confused Kili. Fili quickly nudged Kili, "he's not kind to _us_," Fili whispered as he motioned to Clarinda, a big grin appeared on Kili's face as he and his brother began to giggle.

"What?" asked Clarinda.

"Oh nothing," said Kili, "nothing at all… um we should get you moving Thorin won't be happy if you fall behind."

Fili tried to contain a chuckle as he and his brother helped Clarinda off the rock and to where the rest of the group was. When they arrived they saw that Gandalf was talking to a small man wearing all brown. Just then a howl was heard.

"Was that a wolf?" asked Bilbo.

"No that was not a wolf," said Bofur as they all got into a defensive position.

Just then a warg appeared and jumped towards the group, it was quickly killed by Dwalin and Thorin, just then another warg appeared behind Thorin, Kili then quickly shot that one down.

"Warg scouts!" said Thorin, "Which means an orc pack is not far behind."

"Orc pack?" said a scared Clarinda.

"Who did you tell about your quest?"

"No one," Thorin replied.

"Who did you tell!"

"No one I swear!" proclaimed Thorin.

"You're being hunted," stated Gandalf, "we must move out."

They all began to run, while Clarinda was running she felt as though she was going to scream each time she took a step and tears began to pool in the corners of her eyes. When they got to a rock, Clary leaned against the side of the rock huffing and puffing, she quickly fell down. Bilbo ran to her and helped her get back up; Thorin gazed at her with a worried expression as she got up helplessly.

"Fili watch over her, make sure she's safe," ordered Thorin.

Fili then got Clary and she leaned on him for support as they began to run through the valley some more. They were then cornered by orcs and Gandalf had gone missing.

"Hold your ground!" yelled Thorin.

"This way you fools," motioned Gandalf.

Fili motioned for Clarinda to run so he could go defend his brother Kili as he shot down orcs and wargs so the rest could get away. Clary began to run on a limp, she however was going much slower than the rest of the dwarfs. Thorin was standing on a nearby rock as he saw a warg beginning to run towards Clary from behind.

"Clary!" yelled Thorin.

She turned around just as the warg was pouncing in the air; she quickly grabbed her blade and stuck it up into the warg as it landed on her. Clarinda tried to push the heavy warg off her but it was too heavy, suddenly the weight was pulled off her, and Thorin's hand grabbed hers and lifted her up. They had to run quick so unlike Fili, Thorin lifted her up (princess style) and began to sprint towards the entrance. They slid down with Kili and Fili behind them, Clary had put her head in the crook of Thorin's neck as he slid down. When he got his two feet on the ground he was prepared to give her over to Fili, but for some reason Thorin didn't want to let go of her, he wanted her to have her arms around him like they were now, and to feel her breathing against him. Thorin snapped out of it and gently let her down and made sure that she was leaning on Fili.

"Now actually watch her this time Fili," Thorin said harshly.

"Yes of course," said Fili, "sorry Uncle."

Just then a horn was heard, and a orc corpse was thrown into the cave, Thorin noticed an arrow and he pulled it out.

"Elves…"


	7. Refuge

As they began following the passage, Fili picked up Clarinda, Thorin quickly glanced over to make sure she was alright but then moved ahead, after a bit he heard Fili huffing and puffing.

"It's ok Fili," she said, "I can walk as long as we're not endangered."

"Oh really," said Fili, "thanks."

As Fili put her down she was quickly lifted back up by familiar and …. Nice arms. "For durin's sake Fili she's as light as grass," said Thorin as he turned around with Clarinda in his arms.

"Did you not hear me before," she said, "I can walk on my own now."

"I did hear you," said Thorin, "and I disagree."

Clarinda sighed but settled into Thorin's arms, she felt extremely comfortable in them, and she thought they were warm and strong and... _Why am I thinking these things? _She thought to herself.

"Thank you," she said trying to fill in the awkward silence, "for saving my life back there, I appreciate it."

He grunted as his response.

Clarinda rolled her eyes as she continued to attempt to open up Thorin a little more, "Do you always take gratitude like this?" she asked, "with a grunt."

A small grin crept on Thorin's face, "how about you're welcome," he looked right into her eyes, "does that suit you?"

"Better than a grunt," she replied.

She wrapped her arms around his neck to help with support, but involuntarily rested her head in the crook of his neck. Thorin's face became nervous when he felt her tiny arms wrap around his neck and her head resting in his neck as it shot tingles all through his body, while he was nervous he couldn't help but want to hold her tiny body tightly in his arms and never let her go…

His thoughts were interrupted when they exited the cave and came to the last place Thorin wanted.

"Rivendell…!" whispered Clarinda. This made Thorin soften… slightly as he turned to Gandalf.

"This was your plan all along," accused Thorin.

"Indeed it was," said Gandalf, "you have no enemies here Thorin, the only one is your arrogance, now we have questions that need to be answered and members of our company that need to be healed," he said as he motioned to Clarinda, knowing this would soften Thorin. Thorin just looked away from Gandalf, as a grin appeared on Gandalf's face as he saw the growing affection for the little hobbit. Thorin had been carrying Clarinda and was beginning to weaken a little bit.

"Here uncle," said Kili, "How about I take her off your hands." Thorin looked at Clarinda then at Kili and reluctantly gave her to Kili, "be careful with her, alright." Thorin walked away from Kili and Clarinda, but Clarinda didn't want him to go away for some reason, she suddenly missed being in her arms.

"How come I'm being passed around like a common beer," said Clary.

"Because you're just as sweet," said Kili. Thorin heard this and gagged when he heard his nephews flirting with her like that, and she deserved so much more than silly flirting…

After they had greeted Elrond, Elrond turned to Thorin.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain," he said, "I knew your grandfather when he ruled under the mountain."

"He made no mention of you," said an annoyed Thorin.

After Elrond offered them food Gandalf quickly stopped him, "we have a member who is injured and needs your assistance," he motioned the Clarinda. Thorin instinctively blocked Clarinda and Kili, "It is alright Thorin they are here to help her," said Gandalf. Thorin reluctantly stepped aside as an elf pulled her out of Kili's arms, "be careful with her," Thorin said. Clarinda gave him a reassuring nod as she was being carried away.


	8. Rivendell

Midway through the dinner, Clarinda walked in looking very healthy and healed. She was quickly embraced by all of the dwarfs. Thorin wanted to embrace her but he was sitting with Gandalf and Lord Elrond, and reluctantly sat still. Clarinda looked at Gandalf with a huge smile on her face as she was being stampeded by the dwarfs; she then made quick eye contact with Thorin. She was a little curious as why Thorin didn't embrace her like his kin, it… bothered her. She laughed along at the dinner, especially when Bofur jumped on the table and began dancing. She very much enjoyed the company of dwarfs, meanwhile Bilbo was a little befuddled like the elves due to all of the food being thrown around. At one point Kili threw some vegetables at her, Thorin was not happy by her treatment, but Clarinda beat Thorin to it when she threw a pastry and it hit Kili right in his face.

"The wee lass has an arm!" bellowed Dwalin as he pat Clarinda on the back. Thorin grinned and stepped back seeing that the fierce little hobbit could take care of herself.

Later, Bilbo, Balin, Thorin and Clarinda were all summoned to read the map.

"It is the legacy of my people and mine to protect," said Thorin, "as are its secrets."

Clarinda didn't like nor understand why Thorin was being so stubborn, she knew there was resentment between the dwarfs and the elves but never quite understood it, and thought that they should get along.

"Save me from the stubbornness of dwarfs!" exclaimed Gandalf.

Clarinda stepped forward and was held back a little by Bilbo, as she approached Lord Elrond.

"Can you read ancient dwarfish Lord Elrond?" she asked.

"That I do," he replied.

Clarinda then turned around to face Thorin and Balin, she looked at them with a gaze that was unreadable, but the next thing they knew Thorin handed the map over to Lord Elrond. Elrond glanced at Clarinda and Thorin as Clarinda stepped back quickly to Bilbo knowing she might have just caused trouble.

"These are moonrunes," he said, "it reads, stand by the great stone, as the thrush knocks, and the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole."

"Durin's day?" asked Bilbo.

"It is the start of the dwarfish new year, the last day of autumn," explained Gandalf.

"This is news," said Thorin, "we are running out of time."

"We have to be at exactly the right place at exactly the right time," continued Balin.

"So this is your quest, to enter the mountain," confirmed Elrond.

"What of it?" said Thorin harshly.

"There are some who would not deem it wise," Elrond said and then glanced over to the hobbits "especially the danger that lies ahead."

As Gandalf and Elrond left, while Bilbo and Clarinda went to explore the majestic halls of Rivendell, they came across legendary artifacts such as the shards of Narsil. Bilbo and Clarinda snuck past the merry dwarfs and finally ended up on a balcony.

"I heard that you talked with Lord Elrond earlier," she said, "what did you talk about?"

"He offered me rest here if I chose not to continue," said Bilbo.

"And…" she asked.

"You heard what they said Clary, this is much more dangerous than either of us thought," he said, "We can't face a dragon Clary."

Clarinda just looked at Bilbo disappointingly, "We said we would help," she said, "They need our help."

"I'm sure Thorin would be more than happy to relieve us of our duties," said Bilbo. Little did either of them know that Thorin was overhearing them, he was disappointed in Bilbo's cowardliness, but was touched by Clarinda's strength but somewhat agreed with Bilbo as he did not want Clarinda getting into more danger. While Bilbo said that comment sarcastically he quickly saw that there was some sort of hurt on Clary's face when he said Thorin wouldn't need them.

"Clary all you alr…" he said, but was quickly interrupted, "shh!" Clarinda interrupted and motioned to Lord Elrond and Gandalf strolling, Thorin also emerged from his spot to hear what they were saying. Clarinda and Bilbo noticed Thorin approach them to overhear Gandalf and Elrond.

"I think I know what I am doing," said Gandalf, "We can't do nothing; the throne of Erebor is Thorin's birthright."

"Have you forgotten that a strain of madness runs deep within that family," said Elrond, "His grandfather lost his mind, his father succumbed to the same sickness, can you swear that Thorin Oakenshield will not fall."

As this was being said Thorin retreated away from it all to another balcony, this caught Clarinda's eye, after he was away she followed him leaving Bilbo to overhear the rest of the conversation.

"I do not believe that Thorin will lust for that sort of gold," Gandalf said with a smirk, "Especially with a certain flame with golden curls, I believe Thorin will be much more interested in that sort of treasure rather than gold coins." Bilbo's eyes widened when he heard this and looked up to see Clarinda follow Thorin. He gulped and just stood there deciding whether or not to follow.

* * *

Clarinda found Thorin overlooking Rivendell solemnly, "Thorin?" she said softly as she approached him. He looked at her, he felt some sort of relief when she was in his presence. "Are you alright?" she asked timidly.

"Doubt never did help me to remain positive," he said referring to what Elrond just spoke of.

Clarinda stepped forward so that she was closer to him, "What is this sickness that Lord Elrond speaks of?" she asked. Thorin sighed and looked at her then looked out into the night.

"Dragon-sickness is what they call it," he began.

"Dragon-sickness?"

"yes, and properly named," he said, "It is when one's lust for gold overpowers their mind, thoughts, and judgment," he spoke softer, "when the lust becomes so great that you begin to lose yourself, and your humanity…" he looked at her and saw that she was still paying attention and very much interested, he sighed as it was hard to talk about, but for some reason it was easy to talk about hard things with Clarinda, as she provided a sense of comfort. "My grandfather succumbed to it; it was that very sickness which brought the dragon to make ruin to Erebor. Later my father succumbed to it when he tried to retake the mountain, in the end it has always led to their death, and to the death of many others…"

Thorin was jolted when he felt a soft hand upon his cheek and big blue eyes staring into his soul, "I do not believe you will succumb to it," she said. Thorin had a grin of pity, she was so innocent and didn't know the monster that he could possibly become, he looked at her with a questioning expression, others might be frightened by his look, but not Clary, she didn't move a muscle.

"Why do you put so much faith into me?" he asked not understanding.

Clarinda lowered her hand and took a step towards him as she spoke, "You are neither your grandfather nor your father," she said, "you must remember that you are your own person. Clearly they did not have your strength and determination that you possess, and I have never come across a more natural born leader like yourself." Thorin looked at her with his mouth slightly parted, her words were hitting his heart like a battering ram, "Which is why I don't believe that you will share their fate," she finished.

Thorin was dumbstruck by her comfort, he didn't understand why he suddenly had the urge to hug her and hold her tightly in his arms and maybe… kiss her? Thorin gulped and swallowed his urges.

"Your comfort is much appreciated," he said, as he took her hands in his and brought them up to his mouth. Her cheeks turned red as she was never treated like such a lady, and especially by such a gentlemen. When Thorin opened his eyes and parted his lips from her hands, they couldn't help but stare into each other's eyes, with their lips parted and the moonlight shining on their faces. Thorin wanted more than anything to pull her into him and…

"Clary!" yelled Bilbo, "Oh there you are... and Thorin." Thorin nodded towards Bilbo, he dropped his hands from hers, Clary suddenly missed holding his hands and wanted to take them back. "We must all leave at first light before the elves try to stop us," said Thorin as he marched past Bilbo and towards the rest of the dwarfs, leaving behind Clarinda whose eyes never left Thorin's back as he departed.


	9. A Storm

The company began to make its way up through the misty mountains that morning while Gandalf distracted the elves. At one point Bilbo turned around to look back at Rivendell. Clary had been walking behind the dwarfs, and turned around to see what was keeping Bilbo. Thorin was paying close attention to Clarinda to make sure she was safe, he noticed that she had stopped and moved down the line to see what the problem was. He saw Clarinda looking at Bilbo, and Bilbo who was looking at Rivendell. Thorin wasn't annoyed with Clarinda, she was simply worried about her cousin, but he could clearly see that the other hobbit was longing for the comforts that the _elves_ had offered them.

"Mr. Baggins!" he bellowed harshly, this made Clarinda twitch, she didn't like it when Thorin yelled at her cousin, "We must keep moving!"

Clarinda waited for her cousin to turn around, she made eye contact with him and gave him a reassuring smile as he walked back to her. As she turned around she took a bad step and began to fall over the mountain, "Clary!" yelled Bilbo.

She thought she was going to fall to her death when she felt two big hands grab her upper arm and the other her waist. Thorin pulled Clary tight into him and away from the edge. They quickly turned their heads and realized just how close they were to each other. They could feel each other breathing on their faces, Clary was breathing heavier. Thorin was holding Clary's waist tightly it felt…. _nice. _ Clary's hands were placed softly on Thorin's chest, for some reason she didn't want to take them off, she was also lost in Thorin's piercing blue eyes. Thorin for a moment was lost in her eyes and he then trailed down to her plump red lips that were slightly parted, he was so tempted to… but he didn't when he caught Bilbo rushing towards them in the corner of his eye. He quickly took his hands off her. She suddenly felt so much colder, and bare and naked, she felt as though she wanted to reach out to him.

"Be more careful," he said sternly as his face turned from loving to serious. Clarinda gave him quick nods as he turned around and caught up with the rest of the company. Her gaze lingered on Thorin's back until she snapped out of it by a frantic Bilbo.

"Clary are you alright," he said as he began to pat her all around, "did Thorin say something harsh to you?"

"No…" Clary said softly, "he just said to be more careful."

Bilbo saw that Clary was getting lost in her thoughts, he then looked down and saw that her hand was lingering on her waist where Thorin had put his hand. Bilbo and Clarinda began to walk behind the company up the mountain, Bilbo then remembered the words Gandalf had spoken _"Especially with a certain flame with golden curls, I believe Thorin will be much more interested in that sort of treasure…"_ Bilbo looked at Clary and saw her run her hair through her golden curls.

"Clary," he whispered, "I want you to stay away from Thorin."

Clary looked at him bemused, "I think that's a little hard to do considering the fact that he is the leader of a company that we are currently following and therefore is unavoidable to be near him," she looked away from Bilbo but then looked back at him, "why?" she asked, Bilbo looked down when she asked this, "why are you so concerned with Thorin?"

Bilbo looked up, "I don't trust him Clary," he said.

"Don't trust him?" she said with a chuckle, "Bilbo we have to trust him he is the leader of this company."

"I don't trust him with you," he replied plainly.

Clary was slightly taken aback, "Bilbo," she began, "Thorin is an honorable man, and would never do anything to hurt me, nor would anyone in the company."

"An honorable man," scoffed Bilbo.

"Well at least I believe he is," she said, "he's just looking out for me along with every other dwarf, and especially like a certain hobbit."

Bilbo looked at her with a face of confusion, "you just don't see it do you?"

"See what?" she asked, suddenly there was a thunder, which was followed by rain, which was followed by wind which was followed by… stone giants.

Suddenly the cliff they were all standing on began to split, Clarinda was on the safe side with Thorin and some of the other dwarfs as she reached out for Bilbo. Thorin instinctively pulled her back, and pulled Fili's shoulder back as he reached for Kili.

The other cliff, which turned out to be the knee of a stone giant crashed into the cliff side and none of the member were seen on the knee. Clarinda ripped herself from Thorin's arms and ran towards the other members with the rest of the dwarfs closely following her behind. When they all got there everything seemed alright.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Thorin.

"Wait," said Bofur, "where's Bilbo?"

That answer was followed by a loud scream that Clarinda made as she was leaning over the cliff side and saw that her cousin was dangling for his life.

"Bilbo!" she yelled as she reached her hand for him, but he couldn't reach. She kept her hand out even when she noticed Thorin jump onto a ledge and swing Bilbo around so he reached Bofur. But in the process he slipped and fell but was caught by the most unlikely hand, Clarinda. As small as the hobbit was, she was fairly strong from doing all of the farm labor, but still Thorin was much too heavy.

"Hold on!" she yelled, "Dwalin help!"

Dwalin quickly came to her aid and helped her lift Thorin up, this process made Clary stumble and fall to the ground as she was using all of her strength. She then got up and went to hug her cousin tightly.

"Thank god," said Bofur, "I thought we lost one of our burglars."

Clarinda broke her hug when she heard the next, surprisingly harsh voice, "He's been lost ever since he left home," began Thorin harshly, "he should never have come, he has no place amongst us."

They finally got to a cave, Clarinda set her bedroll next to Bilbo's.

"Alright let's get a fire started," said Gloin.

"No fires, not in this place," said Thorin, "Bofur take first watch."

Clarinda was disappointed that they couldn't do a fire, as she was shivering because of the cold rain, Thorin noticed this and while his face read an expression of tired and annoyed his face softened a bit when he saw her.

"Here," he said as he tossed his fur pelt at Clarinda, "this should keep you warm."

Clarinda was rubbed the wrong way from Thorin on how he had treated her cousin, and while it was a nice gesture, to her, tossing the fur pelt almost seemed like a sarcastic gesture. But he was right, the pelt was very warm, and smelled like Thorin's musk, which quickly dozed her off to sleep.


	10. Underhill

Clarinda was awoken in the middle of the night by Bilbo.

"Clary get up," said Bilbo

"What…" she said tiredly, "is something wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong," he said annoyed, "just get ready to leave."

Clary looked around and noticed that she and Bilbo were the only ones that would be getting ready to leave.

"You're leaving us," she said disappointingly.

Bilbo turned around, "No Clary," he said, "_We're_ leaving them."

"Bilbo no!" said Clary as she got up from her bedroll, thus awakening Thorin, "How could you… I won't be leaving"

"yes you will because you can't continue on without me," interrupted Bilbo, Clary looked down knowing he was right, she couldn't go on without Bilbo, even if the company was as good to her as they were, "and I will certainly not be leaving you alone," Bilbo went up to Clary and put his hand under her chin, "you heard what Thorin said," began Bilbo, "we never should've come; we don't belong with them."

Clary looked at Bilbo and began packing her things as Bilbo went to stand by the entrance and talked with Bofur, at one point she looked over at Thorin's sleeping back. He was the one thing that was holding her back, while he could clearly take care of himself she felt as though she couldn't leave him on his own. She looked at him hoping he would jump up and stop them and tell them not to go, but that didn't happen so she kept packing.

Thorin meanwhile could practically feel her eyes on his sleeping back. He hadn't stopped Bilbo for taking his Clary away because at least she would be safe, but for some reason he didn't want her to go. Part of him did indeed want to stop them but that was her choice to make not his. Suddenly he felt that the sand below him was beginning to move.

"Get up!" he yelled, "everybody get up now!"

Suddenly the floor below them fell and they all went through a tunnel and were landed on by Bombur. Clary opened her eyes to see a giant mob of Goblins come at them, they were quickly overpowered. Thorin quickly glanced at Clary and saw that she was squirming and was disgusted by the Goblins as because she was a girl and they were touching her in places they shouldn't. This made Thorin's blood boil but he couldn't get to her.

They were finally brought before the ugliest creature they had ever seen, the Goblin King. They were all clumped together. The dwarfs put Clary and Thorin in the middle since they could not be caught or god knows what would happen. Thorin lightly put his arm around Clary's waist and made sure she was behind him, he also made sure Kili and Fili were on either side as to protect her. "Just keep quiet," whispered Thorin.

"Who dares to step foot into my kingdom?" Bellowed the goblin king.

"Dwarves master," replied one of the goblins.

"Then what are you doing?" said the goblin king, "Search them!"

"Hey this one's a girl," called out one of the goblins. Clary was quickly torn away from the group. Thorin especially tried to reach her, and the rest of them called out to her, she was then brought before the great goblin.

"Why aren't you a pretty little thing," said the great goblin as he put his gangly finger under her chin to examine her, and pulled her into him with his other hand "I could use some more pretty things like you down here." Thorin couldn't watch any longer.

"Wait!" said Thorin.

"Well if it isn't Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain," the great goblin laughed, "But wait, you don't have a mountain, and you aren't a king, which makes you a nobody really."

Thorin ignored the insults as he couldn't take his eyes off Clary as she desperately looked at him for help, "Please let her go," he said calmly.

The goblin looked at Clary then looked at Thorin, "Oh! You like this pretty thing too," he laughed, "how selfish of you! That you want her all to yourself." Clary instinctively bit the great goblin's finger and ran into Thorin's arms. Thorin quickly got her and held her in his arms away from the goblin. "Are you alright," he whispered. He felt her give him a nod.

"Ahhh!" the goblins screamed, "Filthy little rat!" he said as he got up and started to approach the company, but was stopped when Thorin pulled out orchrist as to protect Clary, Clary was quickly drawn back to the group by Fili and Kili.

"I know that sword!" yelled the great goblin, "It is the Goblin Cleaver, kill them! Smash them! Kill them now!"

Before any of them could move goblins were upon them all prepared to kill them. Clary was quickly pinned to the ground and was forced to look at Thorin about to be decapitated when a flash of white light appeared. Suddenly Gandalf stepped forward.

"Take up arms!" he ordered, "Fight!"

They then all sprung up and began to fight. Clary used her farm strength to push the goblin off her, she pulled out her sword and swung at the goblin and his head fell clean off. She was surprised for a moment as she had never killed anything in her life, she wasn't horrified but in fact was surprised on how easy it was, a slight grin came on her face as she turned around and continued to fight, and found that she was quite a natural at it. At one point she turned around with her sword and it clashed with another, it was Thorin's. She looked up at him between their swords and breathed out a grin. They saw that more goblins were coming.

"Come on let's go!" yelled Thorin as he put his hand on her back and motioned her to go forward. They all began fighting goblins, as they weaved their way in and out of goblin town. As they continued to fight Clary began to gain more confidence in herself and found that she liked to fight, and wasn't the peaceful hobbit that she once was and indeed was finding her inner Took. They thought they were finally free when the great Goblin jumped down in front of them.

"You think you can escape me!" he yelled.

Clary quickly ran up and slashed his stomach open. She stood there for a moment marveling at her bravery and strength, but was quickly pulled back by Thorin.

"That should do it," said the great goblin as he toppled over.

Suddenly what they were standing on began to move and they began to fall down towards the depths of the caves. "Hold on!" Thorin yelled. Clary held onto a rope, she thought she would fall to the ground like the rest of them but instead used the rope to swing softly to the ground and end up standing next to Gandalf.

"My my Clarinda Took," said Gandalf as he looked at her with amazement, "you are becoming something else aren't you." Clarinda smiled and looked over to the rest of the dwarfs who were currently stuck under the great goblin. She got a glance from Thorin who saw that for once she didn't need saving and he couldn't help but grin, he thought she looked so cute the way she stood with her head held high and a smile on her face.

"There are more of them coming," yelled Kili. Clary got her sword out on the ready.

"Only one thing will save us," said Gandalf, "daylight."

With that they all ran out of the caves and toward the light.


	11. Old Foes

The company ran down the cliff side and as far away from the goblins as they could, never looking back. They finally came to a stop and started to huff and puff trying to catch their breath. Clary leaned against a rock while she caught her breath, she then saw Thorin who was leaning on his sword, she decided to approach him.

"Thank you," she said confidently yet nervously, "for saving my life, yet again."

Thorin looked down at her big blue eyes, "If I remember correctly it was you who saved yourself for once."

Clary grinned and looked down then back up again, "Maybe there'll be a day when I'll have to save you," she said as a joke.

Thorin looked down at her, he knew she was joking but couldn't bear to have the thought of her, a luminous being, a light in the dark, sacrificing herself for him, who was prone to greed and was unfriendly, she deserved to live more than he. "Hopefully that day will never come," he said seriously. He saw that she thought that she had offended him, and he felt bad, he hadn't meant it like that, he put his hand under her chin to make her look at him, his usually stern eyes turned soft as he gave her a reassuring nod to show that he wasn't upset with her, she replied with a grin.

"That makes 14," said Gandalf finishing the count off, "where is our burglar? Where is Bilbo?"

Clarinda stepped in the middle of the discussion nervously, "Bilbo?" she said, she turned to the rest of the company, "did anyone see him?"

"I think he fell off or something," said Nori unsympathetic to Clary's worry.

"I'll tell you what happened," said Thorin to the company, forgetting about Clarinda, "Bilbo saw his chance and he took it, he has dreamed of nothing but home, I'm afraid out burglar is gone."

Clarinda stepped forward towards Thorin, "He wouldn't leave me!" she said to Thorin.

Thorin stepped towards her and lowered his voice, "but he would leave," he said, then lowered his voice, "you more than anyone would know that," he said referring to when they almost left.

"He wouldn't leave…" she whispered to herself.

"I'm afraid our burglar is long gone," said Thorin to the rest of the company.

"No he's not," said Bilbo as he revealed himself.

"Bilbo!" said Clarinda as she rushed and wrapped her arms around him giving him a tight hug, "I knew you wouldn't leave," she whispered. Thorin was now embarrassed, and he was also annoyed at Clarinda's loyalty to Bilbo, while they were blood relatives, Thorin was slightly… jealous. Thorin felt as though as he was competing to be the primary man in Clarinda's life.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins!" asked Kili

"Well…um you know," he stuttered as Clary noticed he put something in his pocket, she decided to talk later about it.

"It doesn't matter," said Gandalf, "he's back!"

"It does matter," said Thorin, and Clary and Bilbo turned to him, "Why did you come back?"

Bilbo stepped forward. "Look I know you doubt me, I know you always have," he began, "And that I'm not as strong and adventurous as Clary here," he said motioning to her, "And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my armchair, and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, because you don't have one. It was taken from you, but I will help you take it back if I can." Bilbo was then greeted by a hug from Clary, everyone seemed to be moved by it, as was Thorin until Clary hugged Bilbo, once again demonstrating her loyalty to Bilbo rather than Thorin. Suddenly a howl was heard.

"Everybody run!" said Gandalf.

They all began to run down the cliff, they all started to climb into trees, Clary turned around to see that Bilbo had fallen behind. "Bilbo!" she cried out as she went to go help him but was quickly overpowered by Thorin as he took her and tossed her up into the tree. He then took one of his axes and threw it at the warg that was about to attack Bilbo. Once they were all in the trees a white orc appeared.

Clary looked at Thorin whose face was pale as he saw his enemy. Azog then ordered his wargs to shake the trees as to knock everyone over. While Clary was strong she was very light, she was knocked off her branch but held on with all her strength. Thorin realized he couldn't reach her and desperately looked at her dangling body.

"Kili!" he yelled, "Get Clarinda!"

Thorin didn't take his eyes off Kili as he saw his nephew help the little hobbit back onto the trees. Finally they were all holding on to the tree for dear life as it dangled over the cliff side, Thorin couldn't take this anymore, he wouldn't allow his fellow dwarfs and hobbits to die because of his past foes. He quickly made eye contact with Clary to make sure she was safe, and then got up to face Azog. Clary instantly saw the fire in Thorin's eyes when he looked at her she realized he was going to face Azog. She quickly hurled herself up onto the trunk of the tree and saw Thorin being knocked to the ground. She quickly got whipped out her sword, she was caught off guard when she felt Bilbo's hand. Bilbo came up so he was standing next to her, he took her hand and squeezed it and gave her a reassuring look. He then unsheathed his sword and the two little hobbits ran into the battle scene.

Clary jumped on the orc that was about to decapitate Thorin, while Bilbo stabbed it to death. They then both got up and stood in between Thorin and Azog. Clary heard Thorin make a moan and turned around and saw that he was unconscious, "Thorin…" she whispered worriedly. When she looked back in front of her Azog was beginning to approach them, that is, until the rest of the company flocked to the fight. Bilbo charged into battle along with the rest of the boys. Clary however realized that if she went into battle no one would be watching an unconscious Thorin and he could easily be killed. Clary rushed to Thorin's side and cupped his face, "Thorin?" she called out to him, "come on Thorin get up now," she continued to call out to him. She heard a yell from an orc and turned around to see an orc approaching her, she was about to defend herself, and Thorin, until she heard a screech of an eagle. She saw that the orc was still comprehending the screech so she quickly stabbed the orc dead.

Eagles began swooping in and saving the company, an eagle came to get Clary but quickly switched to pick up Thorin when Clarinda motioned to the wounded warrior, as his life was more at risk than hers. After Thorin was whisked off by an eagle, Clary truly felt alone, she didn't know whether or not an eagle was going to pick her up and she considered that it could be the last time she would see anyone, and she would be stuck on the burning cliff. But that anxiety quickly went away when an eagle swooped her off and carried her to safety along with the rest of the company.


	12. The Carrock

The eagles had laid Thorin down on lone cliff, Gandalf was the second one to land followed by Bilbo then followed by Clary. Gandalf ran over to Thorin and began to mumble some things, Clary stepped forward to go help Thorin but Bilbo caught her by her arm and gave her a look to "let Gandalf take care of it." While Clary didn't move, but she nervously looked at Thorin who was still on the ground as she desperately wanted to run over and help him and… hold him? At that point the other members of the company were standing around Thorin and Gandalf while the hobbits were isolated.

Thorin then was conscious again and looked at Gandalf.

"It's alright Thorin we're all safe now," assured Gandalf.

"The hobbits?" he asked, "Clarinda…?" he whispered.

"It's alright they're safe," said Gandalf as he leaned in to Thorin to whisper, "She's safe."

Thorin was helped up and started approaching the hobbits looking angrily, he then pointed to Bilbo, so Bilbo pushed Clary out of the way since he didn't want her to get in trouble.

"What were you doing, you nearly go yourself killed," he said, "did I not say that you never should have come, that you have no place amongst us."

Clary was becoming angry until she saw Thorin's eyes soften, "I have never been so wrong in all my life," said Thorin as he went in to hug Bilbo.

All of the dwarfs cheered and Kili lifted Clary up in celebration, which caused her to squeal, which caught Thorin's attention. He stopped the hug with Bilbo and turned to Clary, at first he didn't know what to say, for the first time he had words stuck in his throat.

"I told you so" she joked seeing that Thorin was nervous in front of his company, Thorin just smiled and went in to hug her, he lifted her off the ground and spun her around, which caused the company to cheer again, and Clary to laugh as she was being spun around. When Thorin put her down his hands were still on her waist and her hands were placed lightly on his forearms keeping some distance.

"You have caused much trouble," said Thorin who was now less nervous and in a better mood, "and for that we are all grateful."

Clary looked at the company and smiled she then looked back at Thorin, they began to look into each other's eyes and their smiles suddenly started to fade.

"Ahem," coughed Bilbo. Clary let out a scoff as she _reluctantly_ departed from Thorin.

Suddenly the laughter died down, "is that what I think it is?" asked Bilbo as they all went to go stare at the Lonely Mountain in the distance.

"Look," said Oin, "The birds are flying back to the mountain."

"We'll take it as a sign," said Thorin who then turned to the two hobbits, "a good omen."

"I do believe the worst is far behind us," proclaimed Bilbo.

As they stood there for another moment, Thorin couldn't help but notice that all of Clary's hair was loose and not in her tight bun, he could stare at her luscious strawberry blonde curly locks flowing in the wind for hours, and especially since she had a smile on her beautiful face.

* * *

As they got down the cliff, warg howls could be heard, which quickly reminded them that they were still in the wild. They were hiding out by some rock formations and out of sight of the orc pack.

"Bilbo," ordered Thorin, "go up there and tell us what you can see."

Bilbo nodded with no problem but Clary jumped up and grabbed Bilbo's forearm.

"Bilbo!" she said as she stopped him.

"It's perfectly fine Clary," he said as she released her grasp from him and he ran up into the rocks. Clary slowly put her arm down, and felt a light touch on her shoulder as Thorin turned her away and led her back to the group.

"He'll be ok," he said to reassure her. Clary looked up at him and gave a soft nod and grin. Gandalf was standing a little off and couldn't help but smile when he saw the king's growing affection for the little fierce hobbit. Suddenly Bilbo came rushing down. Clary immediately ran to Bilbo and away from Thorin's guidance, this gave Thorin a disappointing feeling, as he was still slightly jealous that she liked Bilbo more than him, though it was obvious, he still somewhat didn't like it.

"Bilbo are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes I'm fine."

"Did they see you?" asked Gandalf.

"No," he said, but only Clary could see that Bilbo had more to say.

"What did I tell you," said Gandalf, "as quiet as a mouse."

The company started to get into a commotion and Bilbo was failing to get their attention, so Clary stepped in front of Bilbo and said "Oi!" which surprisingly got everybody's attention, so she then stepped back so Bilbo could speak.

"There is something else out there," he said, which caused the company to worry.

"What form did it take?" asked Gandalf, "Like a bear?"

"Yes," said Bilbo surprisingly, "Yes a very large bear."

"You knew about this beast?" questioned Bofur, "I say we double back."

"And get run down by Orcs?" said Thorin.

"There is a house," said Gandalf, calming the company.

"What house?" questioned Thorin, "friend or foe?"

"Neither," said Gandalf, "he will help us, or… he will kill us."

"We don't have a choice," said Clarinda softly.

Before they knew it they were running across the forest to the house, they didn't know what exactly they were running from orcs, wargs, or a large bear. They knew that it was the bear when they suddenly heard a big roar. Clary wasn't the fastest runner and was trailing at the back, and would receive a couple of glances from Thorin, who was in the front, as he was checking in on her.

They finally reached the house, but before they knew it the bear was in sight and was closing in on them. They finally reached the door but had trouble opening it, so Thorin began to push through. Clary was in the back and looked at the door then looked at the charging bear then quickly looked back again, she didn't know what compelled her to do this but it felt like her natural instinct. She began to run away from the company towards the bear, Bilbo quickly realized this.

"Clary!" he yelled as loud as he could.

This caught Thorin's attention who looked back and saw Clary running towards the bear, "No!" he yelled as he began to push through the company and urged them to go to her, they all began running, when Clary came to a halt in the middle of the field. She closed her eyes as the bear neared her. She expected certain death but instead felt a gust of wind hit her, and then heavy breathing, and a warm breath on her face. The entire company stopped when they realized what was happening, Thorin being the last one, and only because he was being held by Dwalin, but in all reality they were in awe. Clary opened her eyes slowly to see to big brown eyes staring right at her a few inches from her face. She was startled and her shoulders tensed up, but she looked into his eyes and saw lots of pain, and in all reality he was just another living creature like her. She noticed a scar on his left cheek so she slowly reached her hand up to stroke it, the bear winced and therefore she did too, but she continued to pet the beast. Meanwhile the entire company, including Gandalf were shocked.

"I'm sorry that we have invaded you lands," she said softly, "but we are being hunted down by orcs and need a place to take refuge, but only if you would allow it of course."

The bear looked at her, then at the company, the bear then bowed its head, Clary's hand just stayed in midair as she didn't know what the bear was trying to do, she then hesitantly stroked its head and all the way down its nose, the bear's head quickly lifted up which startled her. At his point Thorin was marching over to where she was, but she didn't know it since her attention was currently on the bear. The bear then turned around and ran off into the forest, Clary let out a large breath of relief as if she was holding it in the whole time, this relief of course went away when she felt a hard hand on her shoulder that turned her around. She then faced an angry looking Thorin; she looked at him then put her head down in shame and walked back to the company. When they finally reached the house all eyes were on her.

"What did ya do?" asked Dwalin.

She looked at the company, then at Gandalf, "I think I got his permission."

"My my…" said Gandalf, "I have never in my whole life seen anything like that."

"You mean you've never seen anything more foolish," came in Thorin's voice.

"Is this the gratitude I get for saving our lives, and making peace with our host?" she questioned.

"You were lucky," said Thorin harshly, as he stepped towards her towering over her, "I know you risked your life for me once, but there was no telling on what that beast would've done to you," he said raising his voice, "it's a miracle that you're alive."

"What does it matter we're safe now," she said sternly and frustratingly, "You shouldn't even care about my life."

Thorin instinctively grabbed her to make her look at him, there was a mixture of anger and hurt on his face, and his nostrils were flaring, which made her stern face soften a little, but they both continued to stare each other down.

"Thorin get your hands off my cousin," demanded Bilbo.

Thorin then began to loosely let go of her, as they both let out quiet but heavy breaths.

"Now now," said Gandalf, calming the situation, "let us all get some rest we are safe for now."

Clary and Thorin still had their eyes locked on each other, Clary then began to turn her body away from Thorin and then her head as she swiftly left him standing there speechless.


	13. Dreams

The dwarfs had all settled down after a heated run (and witnessing a heated argument). They settled down in the warm hay, while there were many animals, Beorn's house smelled like… home. There was a mixture of honey with the green grass and the hay and biscuits. Bilbo was greatly affected by this familiar smell, Clary was affected, but she was never quite attached to the Shire. While she did live with Bilbo for most of her life, like the dwarfs, her home was taken from her, however she could never quite get it back, so she didn't have a secure attachment to a home.

All Clary wanted was a peaceful sleep, however the second she closed her eyes she saw fire, a house burning, and a mother screaming, and orcs slashing. She was then awoken with a shudder and saw two piercing comforting eyes looking at her. She just stared up straight with her mouth open, and her head sweating a little. Thorin felt her head.

"Come on let's get you some air," he said as he took her hands and lifted her up, and led her out onto Beorn's front porch. Clary was surprisingly skittish, even as Thorin silently closed the door behind them she made a shudder, she then leaned against the wooden railing of the porch and looked out breathing heavily. Thorin hesitantly came up next to her and was very concerned by her stressed face.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Just a nightmare," she said, "I'm sorry I woke you."

"What did you see?" he asked.

This made Clary freeze she then looked down and scrunched her face and leaned hard against the railing. Thorin hesitantly and lightly put his arm around her shoulders, she responded by instantly folding into him with a thump, which surprised Thorin, but he only held her tighter, as he could feel the tears running down her face. She then took a deep breath and looked up into Thorin's eyes. Seeing those teary blue eyes snapped Thorin's heart strings, he wiped away a tear and she leaned into his touch.

She then pulled away and leaned on the railing again, and couldn't make eye contact when she described her dream which was the memory of her mother being killed and orcs ransacking her home.

"I've repressed it for years, it's the first time since that day that I've shed a tear about it," she said, "I guess it's just seeing orcs, mixed with the fire, and almost losing people I care about which brought up that memory again."

Thorin touched her arm which made her turn towards him, "I know what it's like," he said, "But you should not repress it, I see that fire that took my home away ever night before I go to sleep." Clary was now full of compassion after hearing Thorin's pain, "I see it every day, so I don't become afraid of it."

Clary looked away for a second into the distance then back at him, "why are you telling me this?" she asked.

Thorin sighed, and stepped closer to her, his back was against the railing while she was facing it, "because you were wrong," he said, this brought a face of confusion onto Clary's face, "because… I have grown very… fond of you… and… I do care about your life."

While it wasn't saying a lot, Clary knew that it was a lot for Thorin to say, even if he had trouble wording it, whatever he was trying to tell her. She was a little confused so she put wiped her hair up and was preparing to put it in a bun when Thorin's hand stopped her.

"Why do you put your hair up?" he asked, "Dwarfs favor women with their hair down… free-spirited hair, like yourself," he said as his hand swiped her temple, touching her curly long locks.

Clarinda grinned on how he remarked on her hair, but then looked up at him. Thorin was also grinning, but that smirk went away when those big blue eyes stared up at him with some unknown emotion in them. His hand then trailed down to the back of her neck, he involuntarily began to lean closer… and closer so that their faces were mere inches apart, Clary's lips trembling a little. Until they heard a roar, and a thump within the house, which ruined the moment.

"I believe our host is back," she said with humor.

Thorin then quickly leaned back, realizing what he was doing. "Perhaps we should return," he said.

He began walking back but saw that she was still frozen, "But I don't want to see that day again."

Thorin walked back towards her and looked down at her, "Do not be afraid," he said, "You will not dream it again tonight, I promise." Clary nodded and followed Thorin into the barn.

They went to their separate bedrolls, and nodded towards each other. Clary turned over in her bedroll so that she wasn't facing Thorin, it was hard for her to go back to sleep, she couldn't stop thinking about that nightmare, she then thought about how close their faces were. She looked over her shoulder to see that Thorin was already asleep, part of her for some reason wanted to go curl up next to him, to feel his large arms wrap around her so she felt safe… I was she thinking these things?! When she fell asleep she did not see a nightmare, instead she kept dreaming about a certain dwarf which gave her a different kind of shudder.


	14. Preparing

When Clarinda woke up the next morning she found herself cuddling a big heavy fur pelt coat, it smelled like a familiar strong musk. While she involuntarily smiled as she realized whose coat it was, which reminded her of the night before, and stroked the fur pelt, almost acting (and wishing) like the coat was him… She also realized that no one was around and that she must have slept in. She sprung out from underneath the fur coat, and rushed into the kitchen where everyone was eating, she passed by Thorin who was leaning against a pillar away from everyone, she pushed a hair behind her ear and smiled as she could feel his eyes staring at the back of her. What she didn't know was that the moment she walked in a smile appeared on Thorin's face, as he saw her walk by.

"Here's our little daredevil," said Gandalf as he motioned to Clarinda.

"Did you enjoy your beauty sleep," said Kili. He was then nudged by Clarinda as she rubbed her eyes. She then came across the largest man she had ever seen in her life, her face remained composed, but she sucked in a silent gulp.

"This is our host," said Gandalf, "Beorn, you've encountered him already."

Thorin turned on to his defense mode and his body was tense as he saw Clary talking to the giant beast, and he glared in their direction.

"It's nice to see you again," said Clarinda politely.

"It's nice to meet someone who doesn't differentiate my two forms. You are also one of the only people that has been brave enough to approach me in my other form, and certainly the only one to approach me when I am charging at them, I might say that is foolish." Clarinda then looked down feeling that she had said something wrong, Thorin kept his hand on the hilt of Orcrist. Beorn then put his hand under her chin to make her look up at him, "But I certainly couldn't kill a creature as lovely as you."

Clarinda smiled at him, her smile seemed to warm everyone that it beamed at. Thorin however was not smiling, he abruptly walked away from the wall in which he was leaning on and began to approach Clarinda and Beorn.

"We do not have time for this," he said, Clary sat down quickly taking this as a sign that he was agitated, Kili and Fili exchanged a look towards each other, which was caught by Bilbo who looked at Thorin again.

"What is the fastest way to get to the lonely mountain," he said walking over to Beorn, "We must reach there by the end of autumn."

"Then you are running out of time," he said, "you must go through Mirkwood, but a foulness lies upon that forest."

"Then we will take the elven path," said Gandalf.

"The elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin they're less wise, and more dangerous," he

Said as he looked at Thorin, who looked back at him, "but it matters not."

"Why?" he asked.

"These lands are crawling with orcs, and they are growing in numbers," he said, "you will never reach the forest alive."

Thorin noticed a worried face on Clarinda, and a sense of determination to make it safe grew within him.

Beorn stood up tall standing over Thorin, "I don't like dwarfs, their greedy and blind, blind to the races they deem lesser to their own." Thorin made a quick glance at Clary, knowing Beorn was wrong, "but orcs I hate more. What do you need?"

The rest of the company were inside the house packing up and finishing breakfast when Thorin once again isolated himself from the company and went to go stand on the front porch and think about the next step. He was distracted however when he heard a musical laugh and looked to see Clarinda riding one of Beorn's ponies bear back. To Thorin, Clary never looked more beautiful than in that moment, the sun was shining on her golden hair, which was flowing free in the wind as it should be. Her eyes were sparkling as much as her teeth which were presented on a big smile she had as she played with animals. Time seemed to slow down and everything seemed to glow, all the worries he had went away in that one shot of Clarinda.

Meanwhile Bilbo glanced over to see Thorin looking at his cousin, while his brotherly instinct was to be mad like always, this time he saw something different. Bilbo could see that there was something else in Thorin's eyes, it wasn't just affection or worry, it was something more powerful. Bilbo was afraid to think about what Thorin was feeling and decided not to bother it. Clarinda finally saw Thorin staring at her and her smile faded away as she just stared in awe at him, as a weird feeling formed in her belly. She got off the horse and walked over to Thorin who was standing on the porch, she was about to walk past him when she stopped so that she was next to him.

"Thank you for the coat," she whispered. Thorin just stared out, pretending that he didn't know what she was talking about, Clary simply grinned knowing it was him who was caring for her.

* * *

Meanwhile Gandalf and Beorn were watching this nearby, "It seems I was wrong about dwarfs not caring about the lives of other races," said Beorn.

"Yes," said Gandalf proudly, "it seems that our leader has grown quite fond of the lady."

"And the lady…?" asked Beorn.

"I believe she is also growing fond of Thorin as well," said Gandalf merrily.

Beorn looked down and lightly shook his head, then looked back at Gandalf, "This will not stop the terror that is to come," said Beorn, Gandalf's smile fizzled away and he raised an eyebrow, "Oakenshield will succumb to the same sickness that his fathers have done before him, and nothing will stop that, not even a pretty girl."

"I believe she will," said Gandalf, as he looked out the window towards Thorin and Clary who were getting ready but were stealing glances at each other from time to time, "She's not just a pretty girl in his eyes, she is more than that, to him she is a symbol of a new beginning… love. Which I believe is the only thing that can conquer the sickness, and ensure Thorin's reign as a fair and just ruler of Erebor."

Beorn looked out the window and looked at Clarinda who was being hoisted onto her horse by Thoirn, "I do not have as much faith in him as you Gandalf," he said solemnly, "I don't want to see another kind soul be broken and dragged down into the depths of that kind of pain," he said.

Gandalf looked at Clarinda who was now on her horse, "If that does happen," he said, "then she will have to be strong."

They then all gathered up and began to ride to Mirkwood.


	15. Mirkwood

They finally reached the edge of Mirkwood and began to unpack everything off of their ponies. Clarinda couldn't help but notice a large bear in the distance looking at them, she was about to tell the other dwarfs when Gandalf beat her to it.

"Release the ponies, let them return to their master," he said, Gandalf then went slightly into the forest, while the rest kept unpacking.

"This forest feels… sick, as though a disease lies upon it." Said Bilbo.

"Disease or not we're going through it master Baggins," said Dwalin as he brushed by Clary and Bilbo.

"What do you suppose is in the forest?" asked Clarinda. Fili and Kili then popped out prompting Bilbo to go talk to Gandalf.

"I've heard horrors about this forest, that there are ogres that eat men, and take women for themselves," said Kili.

"And that the air is so thick that it makes you bleed," said Fili. Making Clary become worrisome.

"There are no such things," bellowed Thorin as he approached the trio, "even so, horrors should not be joked about," he said to Kili and Fili.

They both bowed their heads, "Sorry uncle," said Fili, "We didn't mean it." They said as they left Thorin and Clary.

Thorin approached Clary, "I promise you that we will all make it," said Thorin. Clary nodded and looked up at him, "I think you might need to say that to your nephews," she said, "As I'll probably kill them if they scare me like that again." Thorin grinned, "I don't think I would stop you," he said jokingly as he walked away from her, her eyes couldn't help but follow him. It then began to rain and they all entered the forest, all except Gandalf who left them for another purpose.

They had been walking for the entire day and their minds were already becoming lost, they could only tell that nightfall because it became pure darkness. They lit a fire but all they could see were the eyes of animals watching them. They were all scared so they all huddled up in a pile to go to sleep. Thorin was the last to go to sleep since he said that he would take watch, but he instantly gave up on that since he realized it was of no use. He then looked over across the pile of sleeping dwarfs to see Clary cuddling up to her cousin. He once again felt this pang of jealousy; he wished that he could be cuddling with Clary that night; it would certainly ease his night as well as hers. 'Bilbo isn't even holding her right' he thought to himself.

The next day their minds were even plagued more by the thick air. Clary was walking behind Bilbo and kept receiving strange looks from him. "Keep moving," was all Thorin would say throughout the day. Clary admired Thorin that while he was being plagued by the same air, his determination was never lost, this reassured Clary that his mind wouldn't succumb to another type of sickness, since it was clear that he was strong.

That night all of the dwarfs fell asleep quite fast. Thorin was the only one awake he was so paranoid and was trying to figure out what their next move would be. Then he thought 'Clary!' he hadn't thought of Clary all day! Where was she? Did she wander off? That's when he felt a movement and a little mumble, and he saw that the two hobbits were sleeping next to him the whole time. Thorin sighed and was about to go to sleep when he felt Clary move and she snuggled up next to him, putting her head in the crook of his neck and placing her hands and arms on his chest. Thorin then turned stiff, he didn't know how to react, he wanted to put his arms around her and hold her tightly, but he knew her brother wouldn't approve, and she might not approve since she was sleeping and didn't know what she was doing.

Thorin then looked down at her sleeping face and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist and shoulders bringing her in closer, which she reacted to by snuggling closer to him. It felt so natural holding her in his arms that it almost made him forget about their situation in the forest. He was about to go to sleep peacefully when he heard a mumble.

"Thorin…" she whispered in her sleep.

A wave of emotion overtook Thorin; while she was unconscious she had called out for him. A feeling unknown overtook him and all he could do was look down at her sleeping, he then stroked some of her curls and leaned down and kissed her forehead. Thorin pulled away, afraid that she would wake up, but when she didn't and continued to sleep peacefully, Thorin just held her tighter.

When they woke up the next morning Bilbo wasn't too pleased to see his little cousin wrapped in the arms of the king, but he was too tired to think about it. Thorin woke up before Clary and slid out of her, Bilbo then woke her up. Thorin looked back at Bilbo waking her up, he couldn't help but wonder if she remembered anything from the night, and if it would make a difference… but he couldn't think of those things, they had to keep moving.

They once again continued walking on what seemed the endless path until Nori suddenly stopped.

"Nori why have we stopped?" asked Thorin.

"The path… it's gone," he replied.

"We're lost!" some of them began to exclaim.

"We're not lost!" Thorin exclaimed, "we can't be…"

The dwarfs all began yelling and tired Clary then noticed Bilbo climbing up a tree, she realized what he was doing and started to look for the path to see if she could help. She was wobbling from side to side as she kept looking for the path. She then almost walked off the cliff side when two strong arms stopped her.

"Are you alright Clary?" asked Thorin.

Clary was about to reply yes when she saw large creatures coming towards them and all she could do was scream. When the other dwarfs turned around, the readied their arms but were instantly taken over by the creatures.


	16. Spiders and Elves

Clarinda awoke upside down and to something poking at her and could hear the spiders whispering, she tensed up because she was scared. She then heard something and the spiders went away, she let out a deep breath. She looked between the small cracks of the webbing and thought she could see something moving towards her with a sword.

"Bilbo…?" she mumbled

Next thing she knew she was cut down and began falling, but thankfully slowly as the webs provided a buffer between her and the ground. She tried to move out of her cocoon but because she was the smallest hers was the tightest, she then felt someone ripping her webbing, she looked up to see Thorin, who then put out his hand, she took it and he lifted her up.

"I never liked spiders," she said brushing off the rest of the webbing.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but they're coming back," he said to her, "run!"

"Wait! Bilbo!" she called until Fili grabbed her arm and motioned her to follow.

They continued to run and came to a clearing where they fought spider after spider, at one point a spider jumped on Clary but she quickly pulled out her sword and stabbed it and rolled away before it toppled down on her. She was lying on the ground when she saw an arrow fly over her. She quickly got in the center of all the dwarfs for protection when a blonde elf came out of nowhere and pointed a arrow at Thorin.

"Do not think I won't kill you dwarf," he said, this made Clarinda suck in a breath at the thought of Thorin dying in front of her. They were quickly all surrounded by the woodland elves.

"Search them," ordered the blonde one. A red-headed elf quickly discovered Clarinda, but she did not drag her in front of their leader like the goblins.

"My lord," she said as she motioned to Clarinda.

Legolas approached her, which made Thorin watch carefully as he was being searched.

"Interesting," Legolas said, "My father will deal with this, search her anyway."

She was searched but in the end all they took was her sword, they were then lead to the elven halls, all the while Clarinda couldn't stop thinking about where Bilbo was, she knew she had seen him, he must be alive she thought. While the elven halls were beautiful, she wasn't happy to be there. Suddenly while being lead to the dungeons, two elves took Thorin away from the rest of the group, Clarinda couldn't help but stop, turn around and look towards him, she thought she got a glance from him. She then felt a nudge from one of the elves to keep her moving.

She was then put in the elven dungeon by the kind red-headed elf. Clary was annoyed at the constant banging the dwarfs were making, especially Dwalin, who were all trying to burst their way out. Finally Balin silenced them.

* * *

Meanwhile Thorin was being questioned by Thranduil about their journey.

"You are traveling with strange companions," said Thranduil, "especially a female halfing as my son tells me."

"What of her," said Thorin as he looked down.

Thranduil continued to ignore him and continued to provoke him, "I'm sure she was not chosen for her skill with a sword, she probably cooks a good meal, but you have the fat one for that."

"She is none of your concern," said Thorin angrily as he continued looking down holding in his rage.

"Perhaps she provides a pretty face," he said, "and more…"

Thorin began to charge Thranduil but was held back by two other elves, "she is more honorable than you will ever be!" he yelled (in his own language) "I shit on your face"

Thranduil turned to him annoyed but then a smile appeared on his face when he saw the look on Thorin's face.

"You care for her," he said, Thorin looked up shocked… and scared, "a halfling!" he joked, "take him away," he motioned to his elven guards.

He then turned to two other guards, "bring me the halfling for questioning after he has settled in," he ordered

* * *

Thorin was led down and put in the cell across from Clary's, when she saw that Thorin was coming back Clary practically jumped up from the floor on which she was sitting on. Thorin talked to the dwarfs telling him what had happened between him and Thrandui.

"We're never going to reach the mountain are we," said Ori sadly.

"Don't say that!" said Clary unexpectedly, "Bilbo's still out there," she whispered.

It didn't provide much morale to the dwarfs but it was enough to make them stop pouting.

"Hopefully your cousin is light on his feet as Gandalf said," said Thorin, "Or else we'll all rot in here."

"I don't know it seems your nephew has made a new friend," she said motioned to Kili and Tauriel who were talking.

Thorin scoffed, "He shouldn't be making _friends_ with outsiders," he said, "elves especially."

"But I'm an outsider, aren't I?" said Clarinda, "And your all my friends, aren't you?"

Thorin made a deep sigh and then looked away from her face, "It's different," he said seriously.

Clarinda scoffed, "it's not different at all," she said, "I'm not of your kind and yet I feel more at home with this company than I do in my own home."

Thorin looked up at her surprisingly as if it was a big confession that she was not quite homesick. Clarinda looked down embarrassingly.

"Clarinda I…"

Thorin was interrupted when a door opened and two elves came down and opened Clarinda's cell.

"What are you doing with her?" questioned Thorin, "leave her out of this!"

The elves didn't answer and simply motioned her to go up the stairs.

"It's ok," she whispered. Thorin's face was still full of worry as he saw Clary being motioned away through the door; he then slumped back and leaned against the wall all but worrying, as Thranduil now knew his weakness.


	17. Escape

Bilbo popped out of the air and began to free the dwarfs with his key, he finally got to Thorin.

"Thorin," he said, "Where's Clary, where's my cousin?"

Thorin looked at him and didn't know what to say, he took a deep breath and put his hand on Bilbo's shoulder.

"Thranduil is questioning her right now," he said as he looked down, not bearing to make eye contact with Bilbo. Bilbo looked down not knowing how to get out of this situation, now was their only chance to get to freedom, but at the cost of Clarinda.

"We have no time," said Balin as he passed Bilbo and Thorin, both of whom were equally upset over the situation, "Now is our only chance, the elves wouldn't harm Clarinda."

Thorin looked up at Bilbo, "I promise you we'll get her back," he tried to say to Bilbo to encourage him, Bilbo then nodded to him and they all went down to the barrels.

Bilbo began instructing the dwarfs on getting in the barrels.

"Are you mad," questioned Dwalin.

"Please trust me," said Bilbo desperately, then looked to Thorin.

"Do as he says," commanded Thorin to his dwarfs before he went to join his fellow dwarfs he put his hand on Bilbo to stop him, "Go get Clary after your done with us."

"I will," said Bilbo reassuringly, he and Thorin exchanged a look and Thorin got in his barrel.

"now what?" asked Bofur.

"Hold your breath," said Bilbo as he pulled the lever and the dwarfs toppled down into the river. Bilbo was about to go back up the stairs when he heard elves coming down, he began to back up, and unknowingly tipped the floor so that he too fell into the river. Bilbo landed with a splash, which made Thorin turn around surprisingly.

"Bilbo!" he asked.

"I fell in, the elves know we've escaped," he said.

"We have to go," all of the dwarfs said.

Thorin stopped them, and tried to think hard about how they could save her. He looked down realizing that there was no hope of Clarinda joining them, he knew that they had to go on, but he couldn't admit it, he had to still believe.

"She would want us to go," yelled an annoyed Bilbo, all of the dwarfs looked at Bilbo, Bilbo then looked straight at Thorin and said seriously, "she would want us to go." The dwarfs then all looked at Thorin who took a deep breath, turned around and began paddling through the river as a sign that it was time to go.

* * *

Meanwhile Clarinda had been brought forth to Thranduil for questioning.

"You are a pretty thing," mumbled Thranduil as she was brought in, "So this is the hobbit," he pronounced as he walked down from his throne, "please release her from her holdings, it is no way to treat our guest."

"Guest?" she asked confusedly as the guards released her from her handcuffs, and she instinctively touched her sore wrist.

"You are not of dwarven kin so therefore you are an innocent third party. You must be hungry," he said, he then motioned to a table full of food, "here, feel free to consume all that you wish." Clarinda looked at the food as if it was gold, she hadn't eaten anything for the past week other than nuts and berries and had grown skinnier, something she was not proud of. But she didn't budge because she knew Thranduil was up to something.

"Go feel free," he motioned again. Clary slowly walked up to the food and hesitantly took a piece of bread; she bit into it slowly but then realized how hungry she was and devoured it completely as she picked up the next one. She felt bad that she was eating food and her poor dwarven friends were starving in the cellars below. She then turned to Thranduil who had his hands behind his back.

"Sir," she said as she swallowed some bread, she put the bread down to seem more professional, "the dwarfs are very hungry as well, we've had nothing to eat for days and they are currently starving in their cells, could you not spare some of this for them."

"As you wish," said Thranduil as servants began to pile up food and take them down to the dwarfs, "very compassionate, and I must wonder why do you care about these dwarfs, are you not a hostage?"

What game was Thranduil playing? Had Thorin said anything? She decided to instead speak the truth as she knew Thranduil must know exactly why they are here.

"I do not know where you got that impression, but I am no hostage," she said.

"Then what are you," he responded quickly.

"I am their burglar… and friend," she said thinking of Thorin for a moment.

"Their friend?" said a confused Thranduil, "if you are their friend, then why are they sending you on a suicidal mission to retrieve the Arkenstone?"

Thranduil did make a point, if they really cared about her why would they let her go into Erebor, why would Thorin…?

"Because I chose to," she asserted.

"Fair enough," said Thranduil, "Tell me halfing, what do you know of the relationship between my kin and your dwarven 'friends?"

"I know that you despise each other, _really _despise each other," she thought of Thorin when she said that, "and that you both have fought over the treasure in the Lonely Mountain."

"Very good," he said, "You do know that I did offer you and your friends freedom in exchange for a certain treasure that is valuable to my kind."

"And?" she asked curiously.

"Your dwarf king refused," he said casually.

She scoffed, how could he be so stubborn? "Well that's ridiculous," she mumbled to herself, and was a little angry at him, and confused. Why would Thorin be so hung up on one treasure?

"It seems we both agree on that," he said, "perhaps you could talk to your King to reconsider; I believe you have a great influence on him."

"What?" she asked.

"You haven't noticed, why I believe your little dwarf king has found a soft spot for…"

"What!" she yelled, this made Thranduil's confident face into a face of confusion, "are you really trying to manipulate me! At least one thing that Thorin has is honesty."

Just then a guard came in, "My lord the dwarfs have escaped."

Clarinda's face beamed knowing that her friends were safe, she didn't care that she might be stuck here, but that they were all safe, that _he_ was safe… Thranduil looked at her and saw the smile that came upon her face he angrily stood up and walked to her, he motioned for a guard to take her. Her smile faded as she was shuddered by a hand of a guard on her shoulder, then she saw Thranduil approach him.

"You care for him too…" he said, this made Clary look down in embarrassment, "it's a pity. You should have stayed in the shire and saved yourself all of this pain, for dwarfs hearts are as cold as the gems they love." He said looking at her with some sympathy thinking of the gold sickness that was bound to come upon Thorin and the innocent, naïve creature who loved him, "Take her away."


	18. Barrels and Bravery

Clarinda was being escorted by an elf guard back to her cell; while she was happy that her friends escaped she longed to join them than be stuck in an elven cell. She couldn't be separated from her the company, Bilbo and…. _Him_. At first she thought about the prospect of him abandoning her in this place but that angry thought was softened when she thought of what Thranduil said _"You care for him too"_. "TOO!" she thought, "too," she whispered out loud with a grin.

"Excuse me," said the elf guard as he stopped and looked down at the hobbit.

She stopped "I'm sorry" she said as she reached for the elf's boot dagger, which was at her level, and stabbed the poor elf guard in the knee as to prevent him from chasing her.

"I'm really quite sorry," she said to the elf who was now on the floor, "but I have to go!"

She began running down the elven halls as fast as she could but then at one point stopped, backed up and realized that she had found the dwarfs weapons that were taken from them. She originally wanted to find orcrist as to bring it back to Thorin, but she noticed that it wasn't with the rest and was probably being kept under safe guard with the elves. She then eyed Fili's throwing axes that were kept in his boot, while they were for throwing they were also the perfect size for something as small as a hobbit to wield. She smirked and grabbed the throwing axes and her tiny sword, or "letter opener" as Balin put it.

She had heard the elves discussing something about the river so she tried to find an entrance to the river. She was running fast but stopped when she heard the sound of elves running and talking. She hid behind a wall and peeked around to see the elven guard running down a hallway, which included the red-headed elf and the prince. She decided to follow slowly them, as they were probably sent to retrieve the dwarfs.

She eventually came to a long hallway with a light at the end, which she could only assume meant freedom, she ran fast down the hallway then stopped at the big doors and peered out to see if the coast was clear, it was absolute chaos. She saw the elves fighting orcs, which meant that the orc pack had caught up with them which meant that her companions were in trouble. She looked and saw that the river gate was open which meant the company was already floating down the river, and she was far behind. She took a deep breath and burst out from behind the door and began running along the right side of the river, hoping that the elves and orcs would be preoccupied with fighting each other. That however became untrue when an orc jumped out in front of her; she screamed as she thought that this would be her death when an arrow went through the orcs head, she looked to the left and received a nod from the red-headed elf. The she-elf quickly departed with the elf prince down the river, so Clarinda continued to follow, and fight her way through.

* * *

Meanwhile the dwarfs were struggling to maneuver their way through the rough river while trying to protect themselves from the orcs.

"Thorin!" yelled Dwalin as an orc was leaping in the air to kill him.

Thorin looked behind him ready to swing at it when an axe embedded itself in the orc's head.

"Is that my axe?" said Fili.

Suddenly Clary emerged from a small hill with her wild curly golden hair, tattered clothes, and a sword in her hand. Another orc jumped out at her, she quickly stabbed it and continued running along the bank in order to stay with the group. She wasn't fighting as gracefully and fiercely as the red-headed she-elf but she was doing what she could to survive.

The dwarfs started cheering when they saw Clarinda emerge, a grin sneaked onto Thorin's face but it quickly went away as he had to get back to defending himself against orcs. Bilbo was biting his nails as he watched his cousin defend herself against orcs. Clary continued running but stopped when she saw that her way ended at a ledge over the river. She looked at the ledge then looked at her companions who were passing her in the river, Bilbo saw the ledge ahead and looked at Clary who looked at him.

"No no!" yelled Bilbo as Clary ran over the ledge holding her nose and into the river.

However she hadn't anticipated for the river to be this rough as the second she got up to breath, the rapids pushed her back down underwater. And her heavy skirts weren't helping either. This happened over and over again, until she became exhausted from all the running and swimming along with short breaths she would get when the river popped her up again only to send her back down. She felt herself sinking, she wasn't giving up but she felt that she wasn't in control and that the river was winning. She then felt something grab her and she was quickly lifted up from underwater. She let out a huge breath as the force the grabbed her held her to his barrel.

"I got ya," said a gruff deep voice that was familiar, "I won't let you go". Thorin was holding Clary to his barrel while his other hand defended himself one last time when he through an axe at an orc that was about to kill the elf prince. When the water got calmer Thorin used his other hand to yank Clary from the water and put her in Fili's barrel, (as Thorin was too big to have her in his).

"Watch over her," he said with a nod to his nephew as they all kept floating down the river.

* * *

When they finally got to a bank all of the dwarfs crawled out of their barrels exhausted, Clary was on all fours on the bank coughing up water, she was also freezing as her long, thick hair was refusing to dry and it was getting colder.

When she got up she received praises and hugs from all of the dwarfs for her remarkable escape from the elves, and for her bravery.

Bilbo ran up to her and hugged her with all his might, "god you can be so reckless sometimes," he said while still hugging her. "Well I'm a Took, and so are you," she said while giving him a playful poke in the chest, Bilbo gave her another hug again, "I'm just glad you're alive," he said seriously. She then went up to Thorin who was doing his usual and setting things up to depart.

"Well," she said with an eyebrow raised.

"Well what?" said Thorin gruffly.

"Aren't you going to praise me like the rest of your kin, or is it too hard to admit that little ol' me succeeded in something foolish," she said.

Thorin stopped what he was doing and looked at her, she had a small smile on her face and was all wet, but she still had a little glow about her. He then noticed that her hair was beginning to freeze up a little.

"Here," he said throwing a blanket, "wrap it around yourself or you'll freeze to death."

Clarinda was a little confused and slightly hurt by his unemotional response to her almost death and courageous escape. Thorin realized how harsh he was being, "Wait Clar-" he turned around to speak but saw that she had walked off, he sighed and looked down, he wasn't good with words, and he knew that, and was frustrated that he couldn't express himself. Suddenly a man with a bow and arrow emerged.


	19. Ghosts of the Past

He shot warning arrows when the dwarfs roused up, Clarinda gasped when Thorin pulled her into him when an arrow flew past her, it wouldn't have it her, but he was trying to keep her safe.

"Fight and your dead," said the man.

"We mean no harm," said Clary as she stepped away from Thorin's grasp towards the man. Thorin was anxious that the man had his weapon pointed at Clary as she innocently spoke to him.

"How do I know that?" questioned the man.

"Lower your weapon and we'll lower ours," said Clary, she heard groans from some of the dwarfs, "do it!" she snapped at them. Thorin was pleasantly surprised by her leadership abilities. The dwarfs meanwhile reluctantly lowered their weapons; "see?" said Clary.

"Are you from Laketown," asked Balin, meanwhile Thorin pulled Clary back so that she was behind him.

"Yes," said the man, "and who might you all be?"  
"We are simple merchants from the blue mountains visiting our kin in the iron hills," said Balin.

"Then how do you explain her," said the man as he motioned towards Clary.

"She doesn't need explaining," said an annoyed Thorin.

Clary rested a hand on Thorin's shoulder and walked up to the man. "Can you help us get into Laketown?" asked Clary.

"I know where these barrels came from, I don't know what happened between you and the elves but I reckon it didn't end well, and the master will have you behind bars before risking the wrath of Thranduil," said the man.

"We can pay you double," said Balin.

Next thing they knew they were on the barge floating through misty waters at one point Bard (they had learned his name), swung a tight turn which made everyone shift to the right.

Clary being a lightweight fell to the right but was caught by Thorin, with her hand on his chest she simply smiled as a way of thanking him, Bilbo saw this and wasn't a fan.

"Give me the money and get in the barrels," said Bard.

"Not until we get our provisions," said Thorin.

"If you value your lives you will listen to me there are guards up ahead," he replied.

They quickly hopped into the barrels and waited, next thing they knew fish was upon them. When they got out of their barrels Bard was leading them around sneaking them to his house, suddenly his Bain came around the corner and said that their house was being watched. As the dwarfs lined up to go through the toilet, Thorin and Clary were the last ones to go.

"A lady shouldn't have to go through this," said Thorin trying to comfort Clary.

She turned around and smiled, "after spending this much time with theses dwarfs, nothing could smell as bad," she replied and then went through the sewage, Thorin stood their slightly offended, he quickly sniffed his armpit and shrugged, everything seemed fine.

They were all shivering in Bard's house and were given blankets to keep them warm.

"We've given you our money," said Thorin, "where are the weapons?" Bard then left to get the 'weapons'.

"You don't have to be so demanding of him," said Clary as she passed by Thorin, "he only risked himself and offered his house and warmth to us."

Thorin raised an eyebrow, she was always right, and it drove him mad, but mad with what? Bard came back with the weapons, but the dwarfs were not pleased. Clary saw Thorin looking out the window at something.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"A ghost," he said with sorrow.

Balin then explained to Clary about the Girion and the black arrow.

"Had the aim of men been true that day," Thorin said, "much would have been different."

This made Clary furrow her brows. Bard instructed the dwarfs not to leave his house and that he had laid out cots for them in multiple rooms, but they were all planning to leave at nightfall to sneak into the armory and get real weapons.

Clarinda woke up and saw that it was the early night, she couldn't go back to sleep so she exited the room full of cots and went into the dining room, where she found Thorin looking out of the window with the moonlight shining. She slowly approached Thorin and looked out the window to see a direct view of the lonely mountain.

"Can't sleep?" she asked.

"Not when we're this close," he replied.

"Well you should," she said, he didn't answer, "it's not right to blame the men you know."

"Then who should I blame?" he asked.

"No one," she said slightly surprised this had never crossed his mind, he turned to her as she spoke, "Smaug is the only one to blame, but with men and elves and dwarfs all fighting each other, we forget who the real enemy is."

"You are wise beyond your years Clarinda Took," he said.

"How do you think it would be different had Smaug not come?" she asked.

"I'd probably be King by now, Erebor, Dale and Laketown would be prosperous, we'd probably have 50 new mining chambers by now…"

"And all the women of erebor swooning all over the king under the mountain," she said jokingly.

"I'd hope not," he said jokingly.

"What?"

"Dwarfish women only love the gold that the man has to offer, nothing more," he said.

"That makes no sense," she said, "you all are the most loyal people I've ever met in my life, I'd marry any of you than any of my suitors back home."

"Even Bombur?" questioned Thorin.

"I hadn't really thought about that," she said, this made Thorin smile, "I also wouldn't have met any of you had Smaug not come."

"I hadn't thought about that," said Thorin solemnly.

Clarinda saw the sorrow in his eyes and took a step closer to him, "I know that this journey has been hell, and we've been chased, we've been imprisoned, we've been shot at but all in all," she said now looking at the mountain, "if I die tomorrow, these last months have been the best part of my whole life, I know you probably don't agree but…" she turned around to face Thorin but stopped midway realizing that he had inched closer to her so that their noses were centimeters apart, Thorin then wrapped his arm around Clarinda's waist "Thorin," she whispered in slight protest, nervous about what was about to happen. Thorin began leaning into her barely brushing her lips when Dwalin barged in.

"Thorin we should go now," he said.

Thorin turned around to see that Clary had ran away from his embrace to go pack her things.

He gave Dwalin an annoyed look.

"Don't look at me," said Dwalin.


End file.
